LETTER
by evenaru
Summary: Sasuke mencoba untuk bunuh diri untuk yang ke-5 nya. Tapi kali ini, ia meninggalkan sebuah surat untuk Naruto. Surat yang berisi kenangan-kenangan mereka


Haloo, perkenalkan saya author baru. Dulu pernah nulis fanfic (cuma satu kali sih) dan lupa idnya karena kelamaan jadinya bikin baru.

Dibuat dalam rangka FJ Medic - Secret Fujo 2014 Event~

Fic ini saya persembahkan pada pembuat prompt yaitu Fuyuki-san~

Prompt asli seperti ini: A& B sudah jadi kekasih sejak lama, tapi suatu saat mereka mulai ragu akan hubungan mereka, apalagi lingkungan sosial masih tidak menerima mereka. B punya masa lalu yang gelap. Intinya, terinspirasi dari kalimat : Aku benci dunia ini, tapi toh akhirnya aku akan kembali padamu dan mencintaimu

Maafkan atas keterlambatan..

Maafkan atas kekurangan..

Maafkan atas tidak nyambungnya cerita dengan prompt..

Maafkan atas ending yang terlalu terburu-buru..

Maafkan..

* * *

><p><strong>LETTER<strong>

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Warning : Typo, OOC, boys love, dll

* * *

><p>Aku benci dunia ini<p>

Dunia yang kejam

Dunia yang dingin

Dunia yang hanya bisa menganggap remeh keberadaanku

Dunia yang hanya bisa menghina dan melecehkan

Aku benci semua itu

Tapi meski begitu

Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatku bersyukur bisa terlahir di dunia ini

Yang bisa membuatku lupa akan semua hal

Ya, itu kamu

Kamu adalah cahaya dalam hidupku

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan aku."<p>

Suara isak menggema di sebuah rumah. Tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Penghuni rumah tersebut duduk di lantai. Di sebelahnya, tampak sebuah botol kaca kecil yang kosong. Sambil bercucuran air mata, terus dimakannya pil-pil obat yang ada di tangannya.

Bruk! Pria tersebut jatuh tergeletak dengan tubuh menggigil. Tidak ada orang lain disana. Hanya sendirian.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, aku pulang."<p>

Pria berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan segera pintu ditutup supaya badai salju tidak masuk ke dalam.

"Aneh. Kenapa lampu rumah mati semua? Sasuke?"

Tangannya berusaha untuk menyalakan lampu. "Kenapa tidak menyala? Mati listrik?"

Mata birunya berusaha menangkap bayangan pria yang dicintainya di kegelapan. Sambil berjalan menyelusuri lorong rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang terbuka. Ada sedikit cahaya yang memancar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke?"

Dibukanya segera ruangan itu. Wajah Naruto pucat. Tubuhnya lemas.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

"..."

"Sasuke! Bangun! Buka matamu!"

Tangan Naruto gemetar. Dipeluknya Sasuke sambil terus memanggil namanya. Tidak ada pikir panjang, dia segera berlari keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan tergesa segera dinyalakannya mobil hitamnya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke..Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Lorong menuju ICU terasa sangatlah panjang. Suara roda dari kasur pasien yang menderu cepat itu menggema disertai isakan tangis.

"Sasuke! Bangun! Buka matamu!" air mata menetes deras dari mata birunya.

Brak! Pintu ICU ditutup. Naruto yang tadinya ingin ikut masuk, segera ditahan oleh beberapa perawat disana.

"Pak, tolong bapak tenang. Kami akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya."

Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk. Tubuhnya lemas.

Krieek..

Suara pintu dibuka. Naruto dengan segera memandang perawat yang keluar dari ruang ICU

"Perawat, bagaimana keada-"

"Maaf pak. Kami baru saja akan memulai operasi. Saya keluar untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada bapak. Di tangan pria tadi, ada sebuah kertas. Saya rasa ini untuk bapak." Naruto menerima surat itu dengan tangan gemetar. Perawat tadi segera masuk kembali ke ruang ICU.

Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi terdekat. Tangannya masih gemetar. Naruto memenjamkan matanya sebentar, tidak siap untuk membaca apa yang di dalam surat tersebut.

"Sasuke. Apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa yang kamu tulis dalam surat ini?" suara Naruto lirih terdengar.

Setelah menarik nafasnya berkali-kali, Naruto merasa siap untuk membuka surat tersebut. Dibukanya surat itu perlahan.

_Naruto.._

_Aku yakin kamu panik saat ini. Maafkan aku._

_Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku tulis dalam surat ini._

_Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mengingat-ingat kenangan kita?_

_Kamu masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?_

* * *

><p>-6 tahun yang lalu, rumah sakit-<p>

"Sasuke, ayolah. Kamu harus makan." Sasuke hanya diam. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas. Sudah 3 hari Sasuke menolak untuk makan. Kalaupun dia makan, hanya beberapa sendok saja.

"Aniki"

"Ya Sasuke? Kamu mau apa?" Wajah Itachi tampak gembira. Ini adalah kata pertama Sasuke setelah 5 hari berada di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Dan biarkan aku sendirian." Itachi kembali lesu. Air matanya hampir jatuh kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sebentar." Itachi meninggalkan ruangan. "Tapi Sasuke, paling tidak kamu mau makan beberapa suap. Aku tidak ingin keadaanmu makin parah."

"..." Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab. Matanya kembali memandang jendela kamar.

Langit sangat biru hari itu. Udara juga terasa sejuk. Jendela kamar Sasuke menghadap ke arah belakang rumah sakit, sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat anak-anak bermain. Anak-anak itu juga merupakan pasien, tapi wajah mereka tampak bahagia.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa? Kenapa?" air mata menetes dari kedua mata berwarna hitam itu.<p>

"Itachi!" pria berambut runcing memanggil Itachi yang sedang duduk di taman rumah sakit. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria berambut kuning yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kakashi. Kamu datang?" Itachi berdiri menyambut sahabatnya itu.

"Pasti kamu depresi berat, makanya aku datang kemari. Oh iya, perkenalkan dia Naruto."

"Halo, saya Naruto Uzumaki. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Saya Itachi Uchiha. Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga."

Setelah berjabat tangan, ketiganya lalu duduk di taman tersebut.

"Jadi Naruto adalah-"

"Sekretaris barumu? Potong Itachi. Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Mudah saja. Meski kamu pria yang tampan, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum pernah mendapat kabar kamu dekat dengan wanita. Karena yang disampingmu itu selalu seorang pria, yaitu sekretarismu sendiri." Itachi menjawab dengan puas. Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak kali ini.

"Mendengar kata-katamu, sepertinya aku harus mengganti sekretarisku menjadi wanita lagi."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kamu dulu punya pengalaman buruk saat seorang wanita menjadi sekretarismu." Itachi tertawa. Raut wajahnya semakin membaik.

Naruto tampak bingung dengan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau saya pergi sebentar? Saya akan membiarkan anda berdua mengobrol. Hari ini jadwal anda kebetulan kosong, pak presdir. Apabila bapak sudah selesai, bapak bisa menelepon saya." Naruto pergi dengan sopan.

* * *

><p>Naruto berjalan mengelilingi taman rumah sakit. Saat itu dia melihat sekumpulan anak kecil bermain sepak bola. Naruto lalu duduk di kursi terdekat sambil membuka buku catatannya.<p>

Bruk!

"Ouch" sebuah bola mengenai tangannya. Anak-anak yang bermain bola tampak ketakutan.

"Aku tidak apa. Ini bola kalian." Naruto menendang bola itu. Bola itu dengan tepat masuk ke gawang buatan anak-anak tersebut. Tendangan Naruto membuat semua anak terpukau.

"Paman, mau main bersama kami? Kami sebenarnya kekurangan satu orang."

"Hmm" Naruto berpikir, lalu ia melihat jam tangannya. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut satu babak! Bagaimana?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. "Hmm,aku ketiduran." Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah, sehingga ia gagal untuk berdiri.<p>

"Ayo Paman! Cepat tendang bolanya!"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. "Ah, aku ketiduran." Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, tapI tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Sasuke yang pasrah akhirnya kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Dia melihat suatu pemandangan yang janggal menurutnya. Pria dewasa berambut kuning yang memakai kemeja bermain bola bersama anak-anak. Bajunya tampak kusut dan kotor.

"Orang aneh." gumam Sasuke. Tapi meski begitu, matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik pria rambut kuning tersebut. Setiap kali pria itu memasukkan bila ke kandang lawannya, Sasuke merasa sangat puas. Persis seperti saat ia menonton pertandingan bola sungguhan. Senyum kecil muncul dari bibir yang tampak kaku itu. Mata hitamnya juga sedikit memancarkan sinar.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke terkejut. Dilihat dibelakangnya ada Itachi dan Kakashi. Wajah Itachi tampak senang.

"Sejak kapan kalian masuk?"

"Sudah cukup lama Sasuke. Kamu benar-benar serius melihat keluar sampai tidak sadar."

"Ya. Ada orang aneh yang mau mengotori pakaian rapinya untuk bermain bersama anak-anak."

"Begitukah?" Itachi tersenyum. "Apa kamu main bersama mereka juga? Seingatku dulu kamu senang bermain sepak bola."

"Jangan bercanda aniki. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Dan pria itu juga bukan anak kecil. Tapi dia tampak senang bermain seperi anak kecil."

"Hmm. Entahlah" Fokus Sasuke kembali ke pria di luar sana. Itachi dan Kakashi yang ada dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kakashi, kamu bisa membawa sekretarismu itu kapan saja ke sini" Bisik Itachi. Kakashi memandang Itachi. "Tentu saja. Mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya kemari tiap hari."

"Naruto, perkenalkan ini adikku, Sasuke."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Saya sekretaris tuan Kakashi, nama saya Naruto Uzumaki."

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha. Senang berkenalan."

Hari itu sedikit mendung, namun ruangan tersebut tampak cerah. Baik wajah Sasuke maupun Naruto tampak takjub saat keduanya saling berjabat tangan. Itachi yang merasa terasing segera mennyingkir dari ruangan itu. "Aku akan mengobrol sebentar dengan Kakashi."

"Tapi, jadwal pak presdir sangat padat hari ini. Jadi saya rasa kami harus segera pergi."

"Tidak Naruto, kamu disini sebentar. Saya hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Itachi. Berikan kami 5 menit. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Tapi pak presdir-"

Kakashi dan Itachi dengan cepat lenyap sebelum Naruto sempat menghentikan mereka berdua. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Keduanya merasa canggung.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan-"

"Saya rasa kita berdua seumur. Panggil saya Naruto."

"Baik Naruto, silahkan duduk."

Keduanya tidak saling bercakap. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, masing-masing berpikir dalam otaknya, bagaimana caranya mencairkan suasana?

5 menit terasa sangatlah lama bagi mereka berdua. Ketika keduanya mau berkata sesuatu, Kakashi dan Itachi muncul di depan pintu. "Naruto, ayo kita berangkat."

"Ehm, saya permisi dulu tuan-"

"Aku memanggilmu Naruto, jadi panggil aku Sasuke saja. Dan tidak usah terlalu formal."

Naruto tersenyum. "Baik Sasuke, sampai jumpa lagi."

Saat keduanya pergi, Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Pendapat apa?"

"Ya tentang Naruto-kun."

"Hmm. Dia tampak ramah dan sopan."

"Oh, begitu." Itachi menggangguk pelan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang terus memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

><p><em>Kejadian itu benar-benar masih menempel di gembiramu saat itu membuatku tidak dapat melepaskan pandanganku. Saat itu kamu seperti sinar yang menyala dalam kegelapan hidupku. Aku rasa, itu pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sangat klise bukan? Hahaha. Apalagi, setiap hari kamu mengunjungiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak semakin jatuh cinta?<em>

Naruto berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Aku, aku juga merasakan yang sama Sasuke. Aku juga jatuh cinta pada saat pertama bertemu denganmu."

Naruto menutup matanya. Mengingat percakapan pertamanya dengan Sasuke tersebut. Dan ia juga mengingat percakapannya dengan Kakashi yang saat itu adalah bosnya.

* * *

><p>"Pak presdir. Saya sebenarnya ingin bertanya. Mengapa setiap hari kita kesana? Saya bisa maklum bila yang kita kunjungi adalah saudara bapak. Tapi, bukankah dia hanya adik sahabat bapak?"<p>

"Yah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menceritakan padamu alasannya. Sasuke, ia mengalami depresi berat. Asal kamu tahu, dia masuk ke rumah sakit setelah mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Naruto terhenyak. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali.

"Kalau bapak mengizinkan. Mengapa ia melakukan hal itu?"

Kakashi memandangi Naruto. Dia bisa melihat mata Naruto yang berbeda. 6 bulan bekerja bersama Naruto membuat Kakashi paham bagaimana Naruto menunjukkan perhatiannya terhadap koleganya. Tapi kali ini, matanya menunjukkan hal yang lain. Perhatian? Tidak, tidak hanya perhatian. Ada unsur lain dibalik pertanyaan itu. Hal ini meyakinkan Kakashi untuk menceritakan masa lalu kelam Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, dia pernah dilecehkan secara seksual." Kalimat itu seperti petir di siang bolong. Naruto hanya terdiam. "Yah, saat itu dia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dia berpesta dan mabuk. Saat perjalanan pulang, ada yang menyerangnya. Awalnya orang tersebut hanya ingin mengambil barang berharga Sasuke, tapi entah bagaimana hal buruk itu pun terjadi."

Kakashi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku menemukannya saat itu. Kebetulan aku sedang melintas dan ada beberapa orang berkumpul di tempat yang tidak wajar. Saat aku melihat, keadaannya sudah sangat buruk."

Naruto membisu. "Awalnya Sasuke memintaku untuk menyembunyikannya. Tapi hal tersebut sulit dilakukan. Kamu bisa lihat sendiri kan? Bagaimana Itachi sangat overprotective terhadapnya. Keluarganya berusaha untuk membantunya, tapi teman-temannya tidak. Mereka justru menyebarkannya. Sasuke semakin depresi dan dia tidak keluar rumah sama sekali. Akhirnya dia melarikan diri ke narkoba."

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai kantor. Kakashi mengakhiri ceritanya. "Singkat kata, Sasuke mencoba untuk berhenti dari narkoba namun gagal. Beberapa temannya sempat mencoba untuk mengunjungi Sasuke dengan niat baik, tapi Sasuke malah melukai mereka. Dia semakin depresi dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri berkali-kali. Kali ini, adalah ke 4 kalinya usaha bunuh diri Sasuke."

Keduanya turun dari mobil. Naruto hanya terdiam. Ketika sampai ke depan pintu ruang rapat, Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto. "Aku menceritakannya padamu dengan harapan kamu mau menjadi temannya. Hari dimana pertama kali dia melihatmu dari luar jendela kamarnya, aku tahu, kalian berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

"Apa maksud bapak?"

"Sejak 2 tahun kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum. Dan hari itu, matahari bersinar terang di matanya."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto berbisik "Sejak hari itu, aku bersumpah aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Kembali ia membaca surat Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Nah, sekarang, apakah kamu masi ingat saat kamu melamarku? Kamu tahu, meski hari itu hujan turun deras dan kamu basah kuyup, yang terlihat dimataku adalah kilauan cahaya. Hidupku saat itu terang dan hangat. Aku bahkan melupakan kegelapan malam kehidupanku.<em>

Naruto tersenyum. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat itu.

* * *

><p>-3 tahun yang lalu, rumah Sasuke-<p>

Sasuke tampak resah. Ia terus-menerus melihat jam dinding. "Dimana Naruto? Dia terlambat sekali."

Sekali-sekali Sasuke mendongak keluar jendela. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

"Jangan-jangan, daerah kantor banjir lagi dan Naruto tidak bisa datang." Wajah Sasuke lesu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menonton tv. "Ugh, tidak ada acara yang bagus." TV dimatikan dan dilemparnya remote ke ranjang. Sasuke memenjamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Seketika wajahnya cerah. Sasuke dengan tergesa berlari ke pintu masuk. Ketika ia membuka pintu, yang pertama kali dia lihat bukanlah Naruto, melainkan buket mawar merah yang sangat besar. Sasuke kaget.

"Sasuke, hah, maaf aku terlambat, huft" Naruto terdengar terengah-engah. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sasuke masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Naruto mengatur nafasnya dan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Sasuke, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" Naruto membungkuk seperti seorang pangeran yang datang menyatakan cinta pada seorang putri.

Sasuke terdiam. Air mata perlahan menetes. Tangannya gemetaran. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum dan memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manis kiri Sasuke. "Kuanggap kamu mengatakan iya."

Hujan masih turun dengan lebat. Tapi di mata Sasuke, hujan itu adalah perayaan dari surga untuknya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku yakin, pasti sekarang kamu tersenyum sendiri kan? Saat menulisnya, aku juga tersenyum sendiri. Pada akhirnya kamu sakit dan tidak bisa aku senang, karena aku bisa merawatmu seperti seorang istri yang merawat suaminya saat sakit. Apa yang aku katakan ini. Hahaha.<em>

_Sekarang, bagaimana dengan first anniversary kita?_

* * *

><p>-2 tahun yang lalu, first anniversary-<p>

"Naruto, apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" pria bermata hitam itu bertanya pada pria berambut pirang yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Pria yang ditanya tidak menjawab,matanya menatap si penanya dengan tajam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Naruto? Hei!" suara si pria berambut hitam sedikit menyentak pria didepannya. Pria yang daritadi tampak tidak fokus itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ah iya Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Sigh. Aku bertanya apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Sepertinya daritadi kamu tidak fokus dengan pekerjaanmu itu. Cepat selesaikan, kecuali kamu mau aku tinggal lagi seperti kemarin."

"Hahaha. Maafkan aku. Melihatmu tadi membuatku... Ah, lupakan." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seraya berbalik ke layar komputer di mejanya. Telinganya tampak memerah

"Ada apa dengannya hari ini. Pasti dia merencanakan , mudah sekali menebak apa yang ada dipikirinmu." Sasuke terkekeh. "Kejutan apa yang akan kamu berikan nanti? Pasti dia tidak akan menyangka aku juga punya kejutan untukknya ."

Sasuke dengan senyum yang melebar berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan sambil membawa dokumen-dokumen. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke keluar ruangan menghela napas.

"Haah.. Bodoh sekali kau ini Naruto. Yang kau lakukan tadi itu terlalu terlihat. Pasti Sasuke tahu aku sedang merencakan sesuatu." Wajahnya tertunduk menyentuh meja. Kesal dengan dirinya, ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Dug! Bruk!

"Ouch" Naruto memegang belakang kepalanya yang tadi ditimpa map

"Pfft"

Naruto langsung mendongak ke arah pintu. Nampak Sasuke yang hampir menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku pikir kamu sudah pergi daritadi. Sudah pergi sana."

"Hmph. Baiklah bos." Sasuke masih menahan tawa saat meninggalkan ruangan. Matanya masih sempat melirik "Wajahnya memerah. Lucu sekali."

* * *

><p><em>Yah, bisa dibilang kejutanmu itu sangat membuatku terkejut. Hahaha. Kamu tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika melihat rumah, yang biasanya berantakan seperit kapal pecah, sangat bersih dan rapi. Ternyata meninggalkanmu di rumah selama 2 minggu ada gunanya juga. Kejutanmu sangat sederhana, tapi sangat berarti bagiku. Kamu memperhatikan dan betul-betul menyayangiku.<em>

Naruto tertawa kecil. "bagaimana bisa aku lupa. 2 minggu usahaku berjalan dengan baik, meski aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku itu saat di kantor. TapI kejutanmu juga membuatku bahagia. Malam itu benar-benar malam yang paling romantis yang bisa kamu, seorang Uchiha yang kaku, lakukan. Yah, meski besoknya kamu marah-marah karena pinggangmu sakit."

* * *

><p>Surat Sasuke berisikan kenangan-kenangan manis selama 3 tahun bersama. Tiap kenangan itu membuat Naruto terharu, betapa Sasuke sangat mencintai dirinya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, betapa Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke.<p>

Diakhir surat itu, Sasuke hanya menulis "Maafkan aku" berulang-ulang. Naruto bisa melihat ada bekas air pada kertas surat tersebut. Naruto membayangkan Sasuke yang menangis saa menulis surat tersebut.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Harusnya aku." Air mata kembali menetes. Ingatannya melayang pada saat mereka bertengkar.

-Beberapa minggu yang lalu-

"Cukup Sasuke! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku dan Sakura hanya rekan kerja." Naruto membanting meja.

"Tapi aku melihat kalian berdua bersama kemarin! Padahal kamu bilang kamu sedang ada rapat penting." Sasuke duduk dengan kesal. "Aku tahu kamu sebenarnya lebih senang bersama dengan seorang wanita."

"Apa maksudmu?!" nada suara Naruto meninggi.

"Tentu saja, hubungan antara pria itu memang tidak diterima di masyarakat. Aku juga mengerti hal itu. Kamu pasti muak denganku, setelah mereka tahu bagaimana hubungan kita. Orang-orang sekantor melihat kita dengan pandangan mata yang aneh!" Suara Sasuke parau. Ia menahan tangis.

"Sasuke, aku tidak peduli pendapat orang lain. Aku mencintaimu. Bila kamu mau, kita bisa pindah ke luar negeri. "

"Tidak semudah itu Naruto. Kamu tidak mengerti. Aku benci melihat pandangan jijik mereka. Aku benci."

Ring ring ring

Handphone Naruto berbunyi. Ringtone itu adalah ringtone kantor, Naruto tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. "Aku akan mengangkat telepon dulu." Naruto berjalan keluar kamar. Sasuke hanya bisa duduk diam di atas ranjang. Matanya sembab.

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke mengurung dirinya di rumah, sejak Sasuke tanpa sengaja memberitahu Ino hubungan dia dengan Naruto. Sasuke awalnya tidak bermaksud, tapi Ino yang bersikeras ingin tahu, siapa nama yang tertulis di cincin yang ada di jari manis Sasuke tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan keluar kota yang mendadak. InI sangat penting. Aku akan pergi selama 3 hari." Naruto masuk dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini baik-baik sesudah aku kembali." Tangan Naruto hendak merangkul orang tersayangnya itu, tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya. Naruto hanya mengusap kepala Sasuke dan lalu pergi untuk mempersiapkan perjalanannya.

Saat Naruto akan pergi, ia berteriak dari luar rumah "Aku akan menghubungi setiap malam!" Tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam rumah. Naruto pun pergi dengan wajah menyesal.

* * *

><p>Penyesalan terus menghantuinya. "Seharusnya hari itu aku tidak pergi meninggalkann dia sendiri. Seharusnya saat itu aku merangkulnya. Seharusnya.." semua kalimat pengandaian ia keluarkan.<p>

"Sekarang semua terlambat." Naruto menggeleng " Tidak, tidak."

Naruto berlutut di lantai "Tuhan berikanlah aku kesempatan. Aku mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin membahagiakan dia. Aku ingin terus bersama dengannya."

Naruto melipat surat tersebut dengan rapi dan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam dompetnya. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa menunggu, apakah jawaban Tuhan atas permintaannya.

Krieekk

Naruto mendongak. Ia melihat sekumpulan dokter dan perawat keluar dari ruang ICU. Naruto berdiri perlahan. Seorang dokter datang menghampirinya. Dokter tersebut menepuk pundak Naruto. "Ia baik-baik saja. Anda bisa mengunjungi setelah kami memindahkannya ke kamar pasien."

Naruto tidak mampu berucap. Tubuhnya lemas dan ia jatuh ke lantai. Naruto hanya bisa berkata dalam hatinya, "Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>"Permisi, dimana ruangan Sasuke Uchiha?"<p>

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha. Tunggu sebentar. Boleh saya tahu, anda siapa?"

"Saya Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya."

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha berada di kamar 201. Anda bisa kesana dengan menggunakan lift sebelah sana."

"Baik, terima kasih"

Tok tok tok

"Tidak ada jawaban? Mereka masih tidur?" Itachi membuka pintu perlahan. Saat masuk ke dalam, ia tersenyum lega. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya Aniki. Aku baik-baik saja." Senyum Sasuke merekah. "Tapi aniki, jangan bangungkan dia. Perawat bilang dia sama sekali tidak selama dua hari. Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya akan meletakkan bunga dan makanan ini. Kalau dia sudah bangun suruh dia makan. Aku tidak tega melihat adik iparku kurus seperti ini. Hahaha"

Naruto yang tertidur memegang tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya memegang sehelai kertas. Kertas itu tidak berisi banyak tulisan. Hanya ada satu kalimat. "I Love You. Even if the world are against us, I'll always love you. "

* * *

><p>Yaaapp.. Beres..<p>

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca..  
>Lebih terimakasih lagi untuk yang mau comment..<br>Semua itu berarti untuk kehidupan saya selanjutnya..  
>Hehe~<p>

Review please?


End file.
